1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical projection devices, and more particularly, to a visual presentation projection apparatus which produces a dramatic visual presentation wherein the image projected is continuously selectable during projection so that a moving integrated image can be projected providing for the viewer a visual experience akin to the feeling and sensation of motion experienced when viewing a moving scene.
2. Description of the Contemporary and/or Prior Art
Applications for visual presentations range from entertainment to marketing and to education. With the revolution in electronic technology, viewers have become more and more sophisticated in their expectations as to what constitutes an engrossing presentation. Projections of transparencies standing alone have given way to mutli-projector slide shows wherein several projectors are synchronized and present multiple simultaneous and/or alternating images on a viewing surface. This has demonstrably increased appeal to viewers. However, use of multiple slide projectors and synchronizing equipment is beyond the technological capabilities of most, and is, for the most part, beyond the economic capabilities of many. One of the interesting effects that can be accomplished by synchronized projectors is the impartation to the viewer of a sense of movement through the use of a series of images which show various single shots of the subject as it undergoes motion. For instance, a sequence of transparencies of someone running, when shown in a series, can impart a feeling of motion, or a series of transparencies taken of a landscape, each taken at a different panning angle relative to the preceding transparency can give the feeling of the viewer turning to survey the landscape. Creation of such presentations is costly, complicated, and very time consuming.
Variations in the projection of a single transparency in the art are abundant, but basically all of these apparatuses present means and techniques for sequencing the projection of single stable images rather than providing for the projection of a stationary or moving image of an integrated transparency as taught by the present invention. Typical of apparatuses which provide for projection of single images is U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,151 issued to J. S. Wright on May 2, 1967 which provides for projection of a filmstrip. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,484 issued to R. S. Hopkins on Mar. 8, 1938 shows a projector for projecting a strip of film having a plurality of discrete images thereon for viewing when the strip is stopped in position. Of course, numerous devices exist for showing single photographic transparencies or slides, but because such apparatuses, commonly known as slide projectors, are in such widespread amateur and professional use, it is not deemed necessary to cite specific apparatuses here. However, each has the same operational constraint of permitting a single slide or transparency to be projected at a time. That transparency can be positioned for projection either manually or automatically as desired by the user.
A variation of typical slide projectors is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,390 invented by J. A. Susko on Dec. 2, 1975. Susko teaches an industrial optical slide projector wherein the transparency can be rotated within its projection plate for extremely accurate alignment. However, this apparatus is used to precisely position the image which is projected, not as an enhancement to the visual presentation provided and any movement is incidental to image alignment. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,814 issued to F. J. Madison II on May 6, 1975; and 2,552,211 issued to F. J. Perillo on May 8, 1951 permit rotational orientation, respectively, of a slide and a slide and/or filmstrip so that proper vertical or horizontal positioning can be accomplished depending upon the subject matter or format of the image being projected. As in Susko, these apparatuses are designed for adjusting the positioning of what ultimately will be a single stationary image so that this single stationary image can be viewed most favorably.
Other apparatuses provide for the projection of one of many single stationary discrete images. U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,850 issued to J. Ozeki on Apr. 30, 1974 teaches an overhead projector wherein rotatable reflectors are provided which can be vertically and horizontally rotated to compensate for an angularly displaced slide so that proper projection of a single slide selected from a rack of many slides can be accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,480 issued to C. A. Connell on Nov. 26, 1968 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,344 issued to H. Frankel on Aug. 10, 1976 both teach educational apparatuses wherein a multi-image transparency which is divided into discrete sections can be projected one section at a time onto a viewing surface. The resulting projected images are stationary and are essentially the same as that which would be provided by traditional projection of a single transparency by a slide projector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,157 issued to H. R. Worthington, Jr. shows a projection apparatus wherein a plurality of lenses are used to project selected sections of a transparency. In an alternate embodiment, a shutter system is used in a single lens so that selected sections of a transparency can be projected. No movement of the transparency during projection is shown or suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,562 issued to V. E. Pratt on Sept. 20, 1938 teaches an apparatus for projecting a filmstrip having a plurality of discrete images disposed thereon. Through movement of the lens system, the exact discrete portion of the filmstrip which is to be projected can be addressed. The resulting image is a single motionless projection.
All of these transparency projection apparatuses suffer from the common problem of being unable to provide a feeling of movement or the ability to show movement in the subject that is projected, and therefore techniques such as ganging projectors and using synchronization means as previously mentioned, must be resorted to to create an engrossing and creative presentation. An alternative, if a feeling of motion is to be imparted to the viewer, is the use of motion picture film where a plurality of discrete images are passed at several frames a second through an optical projection device. The result is that the viewer's mind merges these discrete images together so that movement is simulated. However, the expense of creating motion picture films compared to that of creating transparencies is several orders of magnitude, and therefore, it is not practical for many applications. In addition, the mechanics of the equipment and the optics thereof which must be employed are much more precise than those needed for the projection of a transparency and an additional expense is incurred if comparable quality is to be accomplished. Certainly, quality of the projected image is of the essence in all but the most casual presentations designed primarily for home use.
In the art far afield from projection of conventional photographic transparencies having integrated aesthetic images disposed thereon, a plurality of apparatuses have been developed for projecting selected portions of microfiche onto a viewing surface. Microfiche comprises a single piece of photographic material having a plurality of discrete images disposed thereon. Usually, these discrete images are pages of books, magazines, or the like which are individually addressed for viewing. A sheet of microfiche is moved in vertical and horizontal directions through suitable illumination and optical means so that a single discrete segment of the microfiche can be addressed and projected. This may be accomplished through manual or mechanical means, but each one of these devices ultimately is intended to project a single discrete image from a portion of the microfiche which is stationary at the time of projection and viewing. Such apparatuses abound in the art in various configurations and are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,326, 3,413,061, 3,563,645, 3,799,662, 3,841,747, 3,907,416, 4,033,684, 4,029,406, 4,072,860, and 4,077,708 among many others. Examination of these patents will show that various techniques and methods have been devised for moving microfiche in vertical and horizontal directions in a single plane so that a single discrete image can be sought out and projected. A positioning apparatus for this type of application can also be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,369 issued to J. H. Looney on May 6, 1975. All of these microfiche apparatuses seek out and project a single stationary image, usually of reading material, for viewing.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings found in the prior art and fulfills a long sought after need by providing a visual presentation projection apparatus which presents to the viewer a projected image that can impart a sense of motion of subject as well as of viewer without the use of a plurality of projectors and without the cost of motion picture techniques. Basically, this is accomplished through the projection of a high quality transparency having a continuous integrated image wherein selected sections of the transparency are projected at a time and the transparency is moved during projection to provide motion of the image on the viewing surface.